


The Wolf

by starlight_reveries



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Yiffany is called Lilith because its a respectable name, also fuck canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_reveries/pseuds/starlight_reveries
Summary: A songfic of The Wolf, by Siames, for my Harry Anderson timeline. This is full kinnie indulgence, drenched in a wonderful song. I don't consent for this or any of my work to be crossposted to another site/app/etc.
Kudos: 1





	The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to The Wolf by Siames the entire time while writing this, so I'd suggest listening to that for the right vibes. Also cause it's just a good song.

_Each and every day _  
_Hiding from the sunshine _  
_Wandering in the shade _  
_Not too old, not too young _  
  
“I really didn’t think we’d be on the run from the authorities for this.”  
“Please, your mom will just welcome you 8ack with open arms, the rest of us’ll get the axe.”  
  
_Every night again _  
_Dancing with the moonlight _  
_Somewhere far away _  
_I can hear your call _  
  
All of the city’s journalists and police were at the steps, and Vriska was getting antsy.  
“Well if you want to get yourself killed, could you leave us out of it?”  
“I thought you said you wanted some excitement Vrissy.”  
“Doesn’t mean I want me or my friends to get killed 8ecause of you.”  
“Oh? 8ecause I ‘couldn’t keep my hands to myself’? Funny, cause none of you seem angry that Gamzee is dead.”  
  
_I'm out of my head _  
_Of my heart and my mind _  
_'Cause you can run but you can't hide _  
_I'm gonna make you mine _  
  
Vriska’s laughter filled the air as they ran, quickly piling into Tav’s hover car and taking off. The elder blue, quick thinking as ever, tore off the license plate before speeding up to fly alongside them.  
  
_Out of my head _  
_Of my heart and my mind _  
_'Cause I can feel how your flesh now _  
_Is crying out for more _  
  
They left the car outside of the city, then on order of a text from John, hastened to the tower at city’s center.  
  
_Ain't no fairytale _  
_What I see in your eyes _  
_Awaiting your mistake __  
_Not too close, not too far _  
  
He was waiting at the top of the tower, ready to take them away.  
  
_Sneaking in the pain _  
_Every truth becomes lie __  
_I won't trust myself _  
_Once I hear your call _  
  
The ship was crowded & bright, even this late at night. It was blinding, & fascinating in its own right, but all the group could think of was dinner & a nice place to sleep.  
  
_I'm out of my head _  
_Of my heart and my mind _  
_'Cause you can run but you can't hide _  
_I'm gonna make you mine _  
  
“We can’t let them know. It’d crush them.” Harry stopped, that was Rose’s voice, talking about them presumably. “So we’re not going to tell them that Jane managed to get ahold of their best friend?” Harry’s eyes widened before he rushed off.  
The door snapped behind him and he turned, met with Vrissy & Tavros’ wide & questioning eyes.  
“They’ve got her. They’ve got Lil.”  
  
_Out of my head _  
_Of my heart and my mind _  
_'Cause I can feel how your flesh now _  
_Is crying out for more _  
  
They’d crept onto Jane’s ship. They needed to do this quickly, before their parents realized they were gone. Get in, get Lilith, get out. Simple.  
  
_I'm out of my head _  
_Of my heart and my mind _  
_(Uh uh uh oh uh uh uh) _  
_Out of my head _  
_Of my heart and my mind _  
_(Uh uh uh oh uh uh uh) _  
  
“Leave Tavvy! Get the others! _Get the others! _”  
“ _Jane no! _”  
Four shots rang out, bullets thunking into bodies. Screams filled the air as the parents watched their children fall.  
  
_I'm out of my head _  
_Of my heart and my mind _  
_'Cause you can run but you can't hide _  
_I'm gonna make you mine _  
  
And just like that, they woke up. The room was flooded with light. Bright fuchsia, purple, blue, and cyan, illuminating the onlooking faces, displaying a mix of horror, surprise, and awe as they rose.  
Their eyes & bodies glowed bright, almost white, before settling back, showing them evolved. The Knight, Thief, Page, & Prince were finally awake.  
  
_Out of my head _  
_Of my heart and my mind _  
_'Cause I can feel how your flesh now _  
_Is crying out for more…_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering about the god tiers, in my timeline, I (Harry Anderson Egbert) was a Knight of Heart, Vris a Thief of Light, Tav a Page of Breath (like his namesake), and Lil a Prince of Doom.


End file.
